Between Light and Dark - Everlasting
by SakuraYuri-87
Summary: Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika keduanya berbenturan satu sama lain? Apakah Cahaya akan memenangkan pertarungan di antara keduanya? Atau Kegelapan yang justru akan mampu mengendalikan keadaan? Benarkah Cahaya selalu mewakili kebenaran dan berhasil menaklukan Kegelapan?
1. Chapter 1

_Halo, Minna-san! __Sakura Yuri kembali membawa Fic baru, dengan genre dan gaya penulisan yang baru juga..._

_PS: Maaf apabila Fic ini tidak menarik dan kurang memuaskan kalian... __Salahkan saja Yuri yang sudah menyerahkan Fic ini pada Sakura..._

_Selamat menikmati..._

_****__Disclaimer: Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Detiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise_

* * *

_Flash!_

Malam itu adalah sebuah malam yang biasa. Sebuah malam di mana mata akan disuguhi dengan pemandangan langit yang dihiasi kilatan cahaya dan kegelapan yang saling menyambar. Sebuah malam di mana telinga akan disuguhi dengan nyanyian-nyanyian kesengsaraan, rintihan dan teriakan jiwa-jiwa yang tersiksa di seluruh penjuru bumi. Ya, malam itu hanyalah malam biasa yang tidak jauh berbeda dari malam-malam lainnya.

Di tengah suasana yang sangat mencekam seperti saat ini, yang bisa dilakukan para manusia hanyalah bersembunyi. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak menampakkan diri, menghindari segala bentuk kontak dengan Angel. Angel, apa pun jenis mereka - Light ataupun Dark - sama saja, jangan pernah mengadakan kontak ataupun berurusan dengan mereka. Jika seorang manusia sampai terjebak pada medan pertempuran di antara mereka, maka jelas ia tidak dapat keluar dari sana dengan selamat.

"Hhh, hhh, hhh…"

Rupanya tidak semua manusia sempat menyembunyikan diri mereka malam ini. Ia pasti memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat dan berarti, hingga berani melangkahkan kakinya di dalam sebuah hutan di tengah pertempuran antar Angel. Atau mungkin, nasib yang teramat kejamlah yang telah memaksa pria ini.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Pria itu berlari, berlari secepat mungkin dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa pada dirinya. Nafas dan degup jantungnya terpacu, langkahnya tak beraturan dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Meskipun dengan kondisi yang demikian mengenaskan, pria itu tetap memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari. Ia terus berlari dengan kedua lengannya terlipat ke depan, berusaha melindungi _sesuatu_ yang ia bawa dalam dekapan hangatnya.

'_Akan kulindungi…'_

Di tengah pelariannya, kedua mata pria itu tiba-tiba saja mulai digenangi oleh air mata.

'_Akan kulindungi mereka…'_

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya, sekedar untuk mengintip kedua sosok mungil yang ia dekap dengan erat.

'_Akan kurawat, kubesarkan dan kulindungi mereka berdua…'_

Dan demikianlah, pria itu akhirnya tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, seraya terus berlari jauh ke dalam hutan bersama kedua putri kecilnya.

* * *

_**-Between Light and Dark - Everlasting-**_

* * *

**Earth – 16 Years Later**

"Kakak?"

"Shh…" seorang gadis berambut pirang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, berusaha memberikan isyarat pada seorang gadis lain di sampingnya untuk diam.

"Hey?" terdengar suara seorang pria dari balik semak-semak, tempat di mana kedua gadis tadi bersembunyi. "Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Apa?" terdengar suara pria lain. "Aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

Salah seorang dari kedua gadis yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak – seorang gadis dengan mata _orange_ – memberikan isyarat lain pada gadis yang memanggilnya "kakak" dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan cepat. Ia berusaha mengajak gadis bermata _magenta_ di sampingnya untuk segera pergi secara diam-diam.

Sang adik pun menurut, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya – mengendap-endap mengikuti sang kakak – dengan membawa sebuah keranjang rotan di tangan kanannya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka terus mengendap-endap seperti itu, akhirnya mereka berhasil menjauh dari dua _sosok_ yang mereka hindari. Sang kakak segera bangkit, lalu meraih tangan sang adik dan mengajaknya berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Tadi itu hampir saja, Stellar," ucap sang kakak, di sela-sela langkahnya.

Sang adik yang dipanggil "Stellar" mengangguk sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang kakak. "Iya, syukurlah kita berhasil lolos."

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya sang kakak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memberi kesempatan pada dirinya dan sang adik untuk bernafas sejenak, kemudian menoleh pada sang adik dan menatapnya tajam. "Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

"Maaf… Stellar hanya ingin…" Stellar menundukkan wajahnya, menatap sebuah keranjang kecil yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Sang kakak turut memandangi keranjang rotan milik Stellar untuk sesaat, lalu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata. "Hhh… Ya sudahlah, kali ini kumaafkan."

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, Stellar langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Kak Cagalli…" ucap gadis bermata _magenta_ itu sambil memeluk sang kakak seerat mungkin.

"He-hey, Stell? Sesak," keluh sang kakak – Cagalli – sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang adik.

* * *

_**-Chapter: 0-**_

* * *

"Sekarang sudah hampir malam."

"Kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?"

"Di luar sangat berbahaya."

"Ke mana perginya mereka berdua?"

Seorang pria paruh baya terus mempertanyakan dan mengeluhkan hal-hal serupa, entah kepada dirinya sendiri atau pada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Pria itu terus bergumam seraya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana kemari, puluhan kali mengelilingi ruangan – lebih tepat disebut lorong – tempat ia berada.

"Uzumi?" sang wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Uzumi – pria yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah di hadapannya – akhirnya mengangkat suaranya. "Jangan terlalu cemas… Aku yakin Cagalli dan Stellar akan segera kembali."

Uzumi seketika itu juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah wanita yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu. "Myrna? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang selagi kedua putriku pergi entah ke mana?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. "Bagaimana jika mereka pergi terlalu jauh? Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu denga para Angel? Bagaimana jika-."

"Tenanglah, Paman," suara seorang pria dari dalam lorong berhasil memotong hujan pertanyaan Uzumi. "Cagalli dan Stellar pasti akan baik-baik saja, mereka gadis yang tangguh."

"Maksudmu Cagalli?" tanya Uzumi sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Rusty, Cagalli tidak tangguh, dia hanya bersikap sok kuat untuk menjaga Stellar."

"Tidak, Paman…" ucap Rusty – seorang pria berambut merah – yang tadi memotong Uzumi. "_Mereka_ memang tangguh."

Uzumi sempat mengangkat alisnya. Pria berjanggut itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti oleh sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu kirinya. "Rusty benar, Uzumi… Kedua putrimu itu sama-sama tangguh," ucap Myrna – wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Uzumi – dengan tangan kanannya yang masih beristirahat di bahu Uzumi. "Stellar juga gadis yang tangguh, ia tangguh dengan caranya sendiri."

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Uzumi akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tahu, aku tahu itu," ucapnya sambil membasuh wajah dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya… Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka…"

Myrna tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap-usap bahu Uzumi dengan jari-jarinya. "Tenanglah, percayalah pada mereka, Uzumi…"

Uzumi hanya mengangguk kecil, ia tidak tahu harus merespon dengan apa lagi. Pikirannya masih sangatlah kacau, dipenuhi rasa cemas dan gelisah. Pria bernama lengkap Uzumi Nala Athha itu benar-benar menyayangi dan mencemaskan kedua putrinya.

Uzumi selalu berusaha melindungi putri kembarnya, bahkan terkadang ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mereka. Ia membesarkan dan mendidik kedua gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sebaik-baiknya, memberikan segenap kasih sayang dan ilmu pengetahuan yang ia miliki. Cagalli Yula Athha dan Stellar Lousier Athha, mereka berdua adalah harta yang tak ternilai dan anugerah terbesar bagi Uzumi.

"Kami pulang…"

Uzumi, Myrna dan Rusty sontak menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah sumber suara secara hampir bersamaan, terlihat dua orang gadis dengan rambut pirang tengah melangkah menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sang kakak melangkah dengan tegap sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya, sedangkan sang adik melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk di belakang kakaknya.

"Kalian?" sambut Uzumi dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia memang merasa lega karena kedua putrinya pulang dengan selamat, namun amarah telah mengambil alih sebagian besar dari dirinya. "Dari mana saja kalian? Hari sudah gelap dan kalian baru pulang?"

"Um, ma-maaf, Ayah…" ucap Stellar dengan gugup dan ragu-ragu. "Kami… Kami…"

"Kami dari hutan," sahut Cagalli, membantu Stellar untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Seketika itu juga mata Uzumi melebar. "Apa? Hutan katamu?!" serunya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Kenapa kalian pergi sampai sejauh itu? Kalian tahu? Tempat itu berbahaya! Banyak-."

"Kami tahu," potong Cagalli. "Banyak Angel berkeliaran di sana."

Uzumi merasakan darah sudah mengalir ke kepalanya, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya. "Lalu kenapa kalian pergi ke sana?" tanyanya dengan sedatar mungkin, namun suaranya tetap terdengar lirih. "Ayah benar-benar mencemaskan kalian berdua…"

Cagalli tidak menjawab, ia justru memalingkan wajahnya perlahan. Hal tersebut membuat sang adik akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara. "Maaf, Ayah… Kami… Aku meminta kakak menemaniku ke hutan untuk mencari ini…" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan keranjang rotan yang ia bawa kepada ayahnya.

Uzumi mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada keranjang milik Stellar, lalu alis pria itu terangkat. "Anggur?"

Stellar mengangguk kecil. "Hari ini ulang tahun ayah… Jadi Stellar ingin mencari anggur untuk ayah…" ujarnya sambil mengangkat keranjangnya ke arah Uzumi. "Anggur adalah buah kesukaan ayah 'kan?"

Seketika itu juga tatapan Uzumi melembut, ia menatap kedua putrinya dengan berbagai macam perasaan datang dan menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tersentuh, sangat tersentuh dengan niat baik Stellar dan Cagalli. Di sisi lain, ia juga cemas jika kebaikan hati kedua putri kesayangannya itu justru akan membahayakan diri mereka suatu saat nanti.

"Kalian ini…" tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, Uzumi langsung melangkah maju dan memeluk kedua putrinya. Tindakannya tentu membuat Cagalli dan Stellar terkejut, namun akhirnya mereka membalas pelukan sang ayah. "Terima kasih…"

"Terima kasih kembali, Ayah…" bisik Stellar.

"Maaf, kami membuat ayah khawatir," tambah Cagalli.

Uzumi hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut kuning keemasan kedua putrinya. Mereka bertiga terus berada dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat, melupakan keberadaan Rusty dan Myrna yang hanya bisa memandangi keluarga kecil itu dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

* * *

_**-The Beginning-**_

* * *

"Kakak?"

Cagalli menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, didapatinya sang adik telah memandanginya. "Hey, Stell?" jawabnya sambil membalikkan sebagian tubuhnya untuk menghadap Stellar. "Ada apa?"

Saat ini Cagalli tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu karang, di atas sebuah tebing yang langsung berhadapan dengan samudera. Tebing tersebut cukup tinggi dan memiliki beberapa mulut gua di permukaannya, gua-gua tersebut memiliki kedalaman yang cukup panjang dan semuanya menghadap lautan lepas.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Stellar sambil berusaha mendaki batuan karang di hadapannya untuk menghampiri Cagalli. "Boleh Stellar bergabung dengan kakak?"

Cagalli tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Stellar mencapai tempatnya berada. "Tentu, Stell," jawabnya sambil menarik sang adik yang sudah menyambut tangannya. "Duduklah."

Stellar duduk tepat di samping Cagalli, keduanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah samudera. Malam itu lautan begitu sunyi, membuat keduanya terlarut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Meski suara deburan ombak yang menghantam tebing dan batuan karang dapat dengan jelas terdengar, namun suasana lautan saat ini terasa begitu sunyi dan damai bagi kedua gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Stellar suka tempat ini…" tiba-tiba suara Stellar memecah keheningan.

Cagalli sontak menoleh dan mendapati adiknya tersenyum sambil terus melekatkan pandangannya pada laut lepas. "Ya, aku juga," jawabnya. "Apalagi jika suasana sedang damai dan tenang seperti sekarang…" ucapnya sambil kembali menoleh ke arah laut malam. "Aku benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, Stell."

Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka, keduanya kembali larut dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati suasana tenang dan damai yang tersaji di depan mereka, selagi mereka masih bisa menikmatinya. Di dunia yang kejam ini, di dunia yang telah dipenuhi ambisi dan keserakahan ini, di dunia yang telah menjadi medan pertempuran antara dua _mahluk_ yang berusaha saling memusnahkan satu sama lain ini… Ketenangan dan kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan benar-benar sulit ditemukan.

_Roar!_

Stellar dan Cagalli tersentak ketika mendengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan. Di saat mereka menatap ke arah sumber suara, yang mereka dapati adalah sambaran kilat di sekitar horizon.

Ah, pertunjukan sudah dimulai rupanya. Sebuah pertunjukan yang menampilkan kilatan cahaya yang saling beradu dengan kegelapan. Sebuah pertunjukan saling melukai dan membunuh di antara satu sama lain. Sebuah pertunjukan hina yang tidak akan pernah terhenti hingga salah satu di antara kedua sisi musnah.

"Para Angel itu…" gerutu Cagalli. "Tidak bisakah mereka menghentikan peperangan konyol mereka?"

Stellar menatap sang kakak untuk sesaat, lalu berkata, "Entahlah, Kak… Perang di antara Light dan Dark Angel sudah berlangsung sejak ribuan tahun lalu… Pasti sulit…" ucapnya pelan, lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang mengatup di pangkuannya. "Stellar… Juga ingin peperangan ini berakhir… Stellar ingin kita semua hidup bersama dengan damai…"

Cagalli memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Kau benar, Stell, rasanya akan sulit…" ucapnya. "Mengingat ambisi dan keegoisan para Angel… Mereka bahkan menganggap manusia sebagai sampah dan seenaknya menjadikan bumi tempat kita tinggal sebagai medan pertempuran."

Ya, sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu bumi telah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran. Bumi yang mulanya menjadi tempat yang indah dan nyaman bagi manusia, telah berubah menjadi tempat yang mengerikan. Peperangan di antara Angel telah menelan banyak korban, baik Angel mau pun manusia yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan peperangan tersebut.

Peperangan terjadi di antara Light Angel dan Dark Angel – para Angel penghuni Skyworld dan Underworld – yang berambisi untuk saling menghancurkan dan memperoleh kekuasaan tertinggi. Tidak ada di antara para Angel yang mau mengalah dan mengakui keberadaan Angel dari jenis yang berbeda, bahkan mahluk hidup lain seperti manusia pun mereka anggap sebagai serangga tidak berguna.

"Stellar…" lagi-lagi suara lembut Stellar memecah keheningan. "Stellar tidak ingin terus seperti ini…" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya. "Stellar takut… Stellar…"

"Shh, Stell…" Cagalli memotong ucapan Stellar sambil membelai rambut sang adik. "Tenanglah, aku dan ayah akan selalu bersamamu."

Stellar mengangkat dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Cagalli. "Tapi, Kak… Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kita-."

"Shh…" potong Cagalli lagi, gadis itu berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang mulai terlihat ketakutan. "Tenanglah, Stell…" ujarnya sambil memeluk sang adik. "Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menghindari para Angel dan bersembunyi."

'_Ya, terus lari dan bersembunyi…'_

Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya sambil terus membelai rambut Stellar. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyukainya, ia tidak ingin terus lari dan bersembunyi seumur hidupnya. Itu adalah cara hidup yang menyedihkan, sama sekali tidak mengizinkan diri untuk meraih dan merasakan kebebasan. Cara hidup yang terdengar seperti seorang pengecut itu tentu saja bertentangan dengan kepribadian Cagalli yang pemberani dan sangat mencintai kebebasan.

Namun apalah daya? Manusia tidak memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan khusus layaknya para Angel. Para Angel bisa terbang bebas di langit dengan kepakan sayap bulu mereka, manusia hanya bisa berjalan di tanah dengan kaki mereka. Para Angel mampu membekukan danau, memecah tebing, membakar hutan dan merenggut nyawa manusia dengan kekuatan mereka. Sedangkan manusia? Mereka hanya bisa lari dan bersembunyi untuk melindungi diri mereka dari para Angel yang terlalu sibuk dengan pertempuran mereka.

"Kakak…"

Suara panggilan sang adik berhasil menghentikan pemikiran panjang Cagalli. "Hmm?"

"Kakak… Kakak dan ayah akan selalu bersama Stellar 'kan?" tanya Stellar dengan suara lirih. "Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama 'kan?"

Tatapan Cagalli langsung melembut. "Tentu, Stell," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Kita akan selalu bersama…"

* * *

_**-By: Sakura Yuri-**_

* * *

"Semuanya? Makanan sudah siap!" seru seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan. Pria itu berdiri di depan sebuah api unggun yang dikelilingi puluhan batang ranting, ranting-ranting tersebut ditegakkan di tanah. Di ujung ranting-ranting itu terdapat seekor ikan yang telah berubah warna menjadi cokelat kehitaman dan menyeruakkan aroma sedap.

"Waaah, akhirnya matang juga!"

"Perutku sudah lapar…"

"Hey, hati-hati! Ikannya masih panas."

"Ini, Ibu, makanlah."

"Ayah, ikan ini enak!"

Berbagai macam seruan terdengar memenuhi lorong, membuat suasana lorong gua yang seharusnya terasa dingin menjadi sedikit lebih hangat bagi para penghuninya. Para pria, wanita dan anak-anak telah mengerumuni api unggun dan mengambil jatah makan malam mereka, makan malam berupa ikan bakar kecil yang sederhana.

"Semuanya sudah dapat bagian masing-masing?" seru seorang pria berambut merah.

"Ya!" jawab sebagian besar orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di lorong gua.

"Rusty?" pria berambut merah tadi menoleh, ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Apa masih ada yang tersisa?"

Rusty tersenyum pada pria berambut hitam keabu-abuan yang menanyainya. "Tentu, Paman Uzumi," jawabnya, lalu ia berbalik dan mengambil 3 buah ranting dengan ikan bakar di ujungnya. "Ini untuk paman, Stellar dan Cagalli."

"Apa hasil tangkapan hari ini cukup untuk kita semua?" tanya Uzumi pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Rusty mengangguk. "Jangan cemas, Paman," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini kita sangat beruntung, banyak ikan berkeliaran di sekitar tebing."

Uzumi mengangguk kecil, lalu ia memandangi ketiga ranting dan ikan bakar di tangannya. Ketiganya hanyalah ikan bakar berukuran kecil yang tidak dipoles dengan racikan bumbu apa pun. Salah satu menu santapan sehari-hari baginya dan penghuni lain gua ini.

"Rusty?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang Uzumi. "Ikannya sudah matang?"

Rusty mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, makan malam sudah siap, Cagalli."

Cagalli tersenyum lebar, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Rusty dan ayahnya. "Bagus, aku sudah kelaparan…"

"Ini milikmu," ujar Uzumi sambil menyerahkan seekor ikan bakar pada putrinya. "Dan ini milikmu, Stellar," tambahnya sambil menoleh pada Stellar yang masih melangkah di belakang Cagalli.

Cagalli dan Stellar langsung menerima ikan bakar pemberian ayah mereka dengan senang hati, lalu ketiganya duduk bersandar pada dinding gua sambil menikmati ikan bakar mereka masing-masing.

"Ini," Uzumi meletakkan sebuah keranjang berisi beberapa buah anggur di hadapan kedua putrinya, sesaat setelah ketiganya selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. "Makanlah."

Cagalli dan Stellar sempat memandangi keranjang berwarna cokelat di hadapan mereka, lalu mengangkat wajah mereka secara bersamaan. "Apa? Kami tidak mau," ucap Cagalli.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari kami untuk ayah…" tambah Stellar.

"Dan ayah ingin membagikan hadiah ayah pada kalian," ujar Uzumi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, kita makan bersama?"

Cagalli dan Stellar sempat saling memandang untuk sesaat, lalu kembali menatap ayah mereka. "Tapi, Ayah-."

"Sudahlah, makan saja," ucap Uzumi, memotong protes kedua putrinya. "Ayah tidak mau makan sendirian."

Setelah kembali saling memandang, akhirnya Stellar dan Cagalli memutuskan untuk menuruti ayah mereka. Ketiganya mulai menikmati anggur segar dari dalam keranjang tersebut, sampai tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah laki-laki menghampiri mereka.

"Eh…? Apa itu?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Stellar tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Ini anggur, kau mau?" tanyanya sambil memberikan sebutir anggur pada bocah tadi.

"Apa ini enak?" tanya si bocah.

Stellar tertawa kecil dan menjawb, "Ya, rasanya segar dan manis," sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mengamati buah mungil berwarna ungu di tangannya, si bocah akhirnya memasukkan buah itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah, benar!" serunya setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. "Rasanya enak!"

"Benarkan?" tanya Stellar. "Stellar memetiknya di hutan tadi siang bersama kak Cagalli."

"Hutan? Kalian pergi ke hutan?" tanya si bocah. "Apa di sana banyak makanan enak?"

Stellar ingin menjawab pertanyaan si bocah, namun dipotong oleh Cagalli. "Tidak, tidak banyak," ucapnya. "Jangan pergi ke hutan, berbahaya."

"Eh? Begitu ya?" si bocah terlihat lesu.

Uzumi sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu ia berkata, "Hey, Ryan?" si bocah menoleh padanya. "Kau suka anggur ini?" si bocah mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ambil semua, makanlah bersama teman-temanmu," ujarnya.

Ryan – si bocah laki-laki – langsung tersenyum lebar, lalu ia mengambil keranjang berisi anggur di hadapannya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Paman Uzumi, Kak Cagalli, Kak Stellar," kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju sekelompok anak-anak lain.

Kedatangan Ryan langsung disambut hangat oleh teman-temannya, mereka langsung menyapa dan menanyakan apa yang ia bawa. Setelah Ryan menjelaskan apa isi keranjang tersebut, teman-temannya terlihat sangat antusias dan mereka dengan senang hati mencicipi buah tersebut.

Bukan hal yang tidak lazim apabila anak-anak itu tidak pernah merasakan makanan lain selain ikan, kerang, rumput laut atau makanan-makanan laut lainnya. Jarak antara tempat tinggal mereka dan hutan sangatlah jauh, membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Selain itu berbagai ancaman bahaya dari para Angel telah menanti di luar lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka, membuat mereka terpaksa hanya bisa menghabiskan hari-hari mereka di sekitar tebing.

"Kita akan pergi," tiba-tiba saja Uzumi angkat suara, kata-katanya barusan tentu saja membuat kedua putrinya terkejut dan langsung menatapnya. "Kita akan pergi dari sini, beberapa hari lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Stellar.

"Apa yang salah dengan tempat ini, Ayah?" tambah Cagalli.

Uzumi memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, memikirkan sumber dari rasa cemas dan gelisah yang telah menghantuinya semenjak belasan tahun terakhir. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan tempat ini," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Cagalli menuntut.

"Kita harus pergi, kita sudah terlalu lama menetap di sini."

* * *

_**-Cagalli & Stellar-**_

* * *

**Skyworld**

Jauh di kedalaman langit biru - di antara gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih – berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah istana megah nan indah. Istana perak tersebut berhiaskan kilauan embun dan bermandikan cahaya pelangi, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa takjub dan tak henti-hentinya mengagumi keindahan istana tersebut.

Suasana di sekitar istana tersebut pun terlihat damai dan tentram, dikelilingi oleh padang bunga dengan paduan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Sungai kecil pun mengalir dengan tenang di antara lautan bunga di samping istana, memberikan kesejukan dan menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi setiap mahluk hidup di lingkungan istana tersebut.

Di dalam bangunan istana tersebut – tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di tengah istana – terlihat seorang pria sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik rakyatnya yang tengah sibuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing di sekitar istana.

Sosok pria itu tidak biasa, ia mengenakan pakaian yang dilengkapi dengan panjang berwarna putih gading dan sebuah mahkota perak di kepalanya. Di punggung pria itu pun melekat sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi manusia, sepasang sayap bulu berwarna putih bersih.

"Yang mulia Jibril?" terdengar suata seorang wanita dari belakang.

Pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di hadapan jendela besar di ruangan tersebut membalikkan badannya, lalu ia mendapati seorang wanita telah menunduk kepadanya. Setelah selesai memberikan penghormatan kepada sang raja, wanita berambut hitam tersebut mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung sang raja.

"Ada apa, Natarle?" tanya Jibril - sang raja Skyworld – dengan nada datar.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa…" wanita bernama Natarle itu menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk sesaat, terlihat bahwa ia sempat merasa ragu dalam mengatakan perihal yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Para Angel yang anda kerahkan untuk mengejar buronan kita telah tewas di tangan Dark Angel."

Seketika itu juga sang raja mengerutkan kening dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa?!" serunya marah. "Dark Angel keparat! Bedebah kau, Gilbert!"

Natarle hanya terdiam di tempatnya, ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menyela sang raja yang sudah jelas sangat marah di hadapannya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengamati perilaku sang raja yang sempat menggerutu dan mengutuk para Dark Angel, lalu memejamkan matanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sudah lebih dari 16 tahun…" gumam sang raja. "Di mana kau bersembunyi, Keparat!" sang raja melangkah ke balkon di samping jendela, kemudian ia mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas balkon tersebut. "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Pencuri busuk!"

Sang raja mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Sebuah cambuk hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam genggamannya, lalu ia segera mengecam cambuk itu ke udara. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiga orang Light Angel muncul, melayang dengan mengepakkan sayap putih mereka di hadapan sang raja.

"Kalian bertiga!" seru sang raja pada ketiga Light Angel yang baru ia panggil menghadapnya. "Turunlah ke bumi dan cari Uzumi sampai dapat!" perintahnya. "Bawa dia kemari hidup-hidup!"

Dengan itu, ketiga orang Light Angel di hadapan sang raja menganggukkan kepala mereka, menunduk untuk memberi penghormatan pada sang raja dan akhirnya melesat turun ke bumi demi menjalankan perintah.

"Uzumi Nala Athha…" geram sang raja. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, akan kudapatkan kembali harta Skyworld yang kaucuri!"

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

_Sekian Chapter pembuka dari "BLADE" atau "Between Light and Dark - Everlasting"_

_Sakura dan Yuri berharap para Reader menyukai Fic dan Chapter ini dan berkenan untuk meninggalkan review untuk Sakura Yuri..._

_Thank you, Minna-san..._

_See ya later..._

___**-SakuraYuri-87-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, Minna-san... Sakura datang Membawa chapter baru... ^_^_

_Maaf apabila waktu tunggunya terlalu lama, Sakura dan Yuri - terutama Yuri - sedang sangat sibuk dengan Real-Life kami..._

**_Special Thanks to Popcaga & Nemui Neko-chan..._**

_Selamat menikmati..._

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Detiny se_****_penuhnya milik Sunrise_**

* * *

**Earth**

_Tang!_

Terdengar suara berdentang yang cukup nyaring dari dalam hutan, suara yang dihasilkan oleh benturan dua buah senjata. Suara berdentang itu terdengar berulang kali, diselingi dengan suara gemuruh, seruan**,** dan juga teriakan dari dua sosok yang sedang bertarung.

Ya, mereka adalah Angel** - **seorangLight Angel dan seorang Dark Angel - yang sibuk mengadu kekuatan dan senjata andalan mereka. Sang Light Angel melayang beberapa meter di atas tanah dengan kepakan sayap putihnya, sedangkan sang Angel bersayap hitam terlihat sedang berdiri tegap di atas salah satu dahan pohon besar.

Sekian detik telah berlalu, keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain dengan serius. Nafas keduanya kian berat**,** luka dan goresan pun sudah menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Walaupun demikian, tidak ada kata "Mundur" ataupun "Menyerah" tersirat dalam sinar mata kedua Angel tersebut.

"Kau memang luar biasa," sang Light Angel tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan. "Aku jarang menemukan lawan sekuat dirimu."

Sang Dark Angel tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga tangguh," balasnya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya Light Angel yang bisa seimbang menghadapiku," sang Dark Angel sedikit menurunkan pedang yang ia arahkan pada lawannya. "Bahkan hingga berkali-kali."

"Merupakan suatu kebanggaan besar bagiku bisa bertarung imbang melawanmu, Athrun Zala** - **_The Red__Knight_," ujar sang Light Angel.

Athrun, sang Dark Angel, kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian, _Prince_ Kira Hibiki."

Mendengar ucapan Athrun, Kira - sang Light Angel - balas tersenyum. Light Angel muda berambut cokelat itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, lalu mengepalkan tinjunya. Samar-samar terdengar suara gemerincing di sekitar sosok Kira, suara gemerincing logam yang membuat Athrun memperkokoh pertahanannya dengan membenahi posisi berdiri sertapedangnya.

Kira mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke arah yang berlawanan**; **tangan kanan ke kiri dan tangan kiri ke kanan secara bersamaan, menghasilkan suara gemerincing yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Sepintas mata _emerald_ Athrun dapat melihatnya, titik-titik kilauan cahaya matahari yang terpantul oleh sesuatu di sekitar sosok sang Light Angel.

* * *

_**-Between Light and Dark - Everlasting-**_

* * *

**Underworld**

"Tuan Gilbert?"

Seorang pria berambut panjang terlihat sedang duduk dengan nyaman di belakang meja kerja berukuran besar miliknya**. **Kedua bola matanya terus melekat pada sejumlah lembaran kertas yang ia genggam; hingga ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari luar ruangannya oleh seseorang.

"Ya? Masuklah," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu ruangan.

Suara daun pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup pun terdengar, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Setelah ia tidak lagi mendengar suara apa pun, sang Dark Angel bernama Gilbert Durandal itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatapsosokseorang pria yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Rau?" tanya Gilbert.

Pria berambut pirang bernama Rau Le Crueset sempat memberikan penghormatan pada Gilbert sebelum ia menjawab, "Ada yang harus saya laporkan kepada anda, Tuan Gilbert."

Gilbert mengangguk kecil. "Tentang apa?"

"Ini mengenai beberapa Light Angel yang berhasil saya tumpas beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Rau.

"Lanjutkan," ucap Gilbert sambil meletakkan kertas-kertas yang sejak tadiiagenggam; kemudian iamemfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok pria bertopeng di hadapannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting dari mereka?"

Rau mengangguk. "Saya berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai…" Rau sempat memberi jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Pedra dan Shera."

Mata Gilbert melebar seketika. "Apa? Kau mendapatkan informasi di mana para Light Angel menyembunyikannya?"

Rau menggelengkan kepalanya; tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. Kontan sikap itu menimbulkan sorot kekecewaan pada mata Gilbert. "Tapi saya mendapatkan suatu informasi yang menarik."

"Apa itu?" tanya Gilbert yang terdengar mulai tidak sabar.

"Para Light Angel tidak memilikinya," ucap Rau. "Seorang Light Angel menyedihkan yang saya bunuh mengatakan bahwa Pedra dan Shera telah hilang sejak belasan tah-."

_Brak!_

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Apa katamu?" seru Gilbert yang sudah berdiri dengan perasaan terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Mereka kehilangan Pedra dan Shera? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mendiang Via Hibiki, Ratu Skyworld terdahulu…" Rau berusaha menjawab sedatar mungkin. "Telah memberikan Pedra dan Shera kepada seorang manusia, dan orang itu membawanya pergi," Rau memberi jeda selama sekian detik lagi. "Itulah informasi yang berhasil saya dapatkan."

Raut wajah Gilbert menegang, kedua tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal di atas meja. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas dan kembali bersuara.

"Kerja yang bagus, Rau," ucapnya sambil kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Kau boleh pergi."

Rau menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Gilbert dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, tunggu," suara Gilbert membuat Rau kembali menghadap sang pemimpin. "Jika kau bertemu dengan mereka," Gilbert menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia baca dan perhatikan sebelum Rau datang. "Suruh mereka menghadapku."

Rau menerima kertas-kertas pemberian Gilbert, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Di saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan, barulah Rau teringat akan informasi penting lain yang belum ia sampaikan.

"Tuan Gilbert?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" jawab Gilbert.

"Mengenai seorang manusia yang membawa pergi Pedra dan Shera…" ucap Rau. "Dia adalah…"

* * *

_**-Chapter: 1-**_

* * *

**Earth**

"Kira!"

Seorang Light Angel bermata _amethyst_ yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya tiba-tiba saja tersentak, samar-samar kedua telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Seseorang baru saja meneriakkan namanya, seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kira!" suara itu terdengar lagi. "Tolong kami!"

Kira mengeratkan giginya, ia menyadari panggilan tersebut merupakan pertanda bahwa rekan-rekannya sedang menghadapi kesulitan. Angel berpakaian lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan _vest_ biru langit itu tanpa sadar telah menghentikan aktivitasnya, membuat untaian-untaian logam di sekitarnya berhenti menari di udara.

_'Sial… Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.'_

Di saat Kira masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebuah kilatan cahaya merah tiba-tiba saja melesat ke arah Angel muda itu. Beruntung Kira menyadari datangnya kilatan cahaya tersebut tepat pada waktunya. Ia segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membentuk sebuah tirai tak kasat mata untuk melindunginya dari serangan sang Dark Angel. Suara gemuruh pun tercipta saat cahaya halilintar merah menghantam tirai pelindung Kira, disusul dengan timbulnya kepulan asap putih yang cukup tebal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" terdengar suara seorang pria dari balik asap yang mulai menyebar ke segala arah. "Jangan lengah saat sedang bertarung denganku!"

Sosok Kira segera terlihat setelah asap putih di sekitarnya mulai memudar, ia menatap lurus ke arah sang Dark Angel berambut _navy blue_ di depannya. Kedua Angel dari kubu yang berbeda itu saling menatap selama beberapa detik, berusaha membaca gerakan dan pemikiran lawan mereka.

"Maaf," tiba-tiba saja sang Light Angel berambut cokelat angkat suara. "Kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini lain kali, Athrun Zala."

Mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar seketika. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, ketika dilihatnya Kira mengayunkan kedua tangannya secara hampir bersamaan. Suara gemerincing pun kembali terdengar di sekitar sosok sang Light Angel, disusul dengan kemunculan ratusan jarum tajam berwarna putih yang langsung melesat ke arah sang Dark Angel.

Athrun segera menegakkan pedang _Claymore_ hitamnya ke tanah, menciptakan sebuah perisai pelindung di hadapannya. Sang Dark Angel bermata _emerald_ itu sempat merasa lega karena telah berhasil menahan serangan tersbut tepat waktu. Namun, perasaan terkejut kembali tergambar di wajahnya, saat jarum-jarum yang tertahan oleh perisainya meletup dan menghasilkan kabut tebal di sekeliling tempatnya berada.

"Apa-apaan ini?" geram Athrun sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengannya yang bebas, berusaha memudarkan kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangannya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Ke mana pun Athrun memandang, ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok sang Light Angel. Saat ini yang tersisa dari sang lawan hanyalah kabut yang perlahan semakin memudar dan beberapa serpihan es yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Cih," Athrun mengembalikan pedang yang ia genggam ke tempatnya; menempatkan pedang _Claymore_ itu ke dalam sarung yang terletak di belakangpunggungnya, setelah ia tidak berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang Light Angel di sekitarnya. "Dia melarikan diri rupanya…"

Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian membersihkan mantel panjang berwarna merah tua yang ia kenakan dari butiran pasir dan tanah kering yang melekat. Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang teduh.

"Kira Hibiki…" gumamnya sambil tetap menatap ke langit.

_'Seorang Light Angel berhati lembut, huh?'_

* * *

_**-The Prince, The Red Knight and The Ace Hunter-**_

* * *

"Light Angel Keparat!" seorang Dark Angel terlihat sedang melesat terbang di antara pepohonan, mengejar sesosok Angel bersayap putih tidak jauh di depannya. "Kuhabisi kau!"

Sang Light Angel sempat menolehkan wajahnya untuk sesaat, sekedar untuk mengamati secara sepintas sosok sang Dark Angel yang memburunya. Setelah itu ia mengeratkan giginya, rasa cemas, takut dan bahkan panik sudah mulai menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, bercak darah dan luka telah menghiasi pakaian dan tubuh Angel bermata biru itu. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat lengan kirinya yang terluka, berusaha menahan aliran darah yang terus mengucur keluar.

"Sial…" bisik sang Light Angel dengan lirih, sepertinya ia mulai lelah dan kehabisan tenaga.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sang Dark Angel telah mempersiapkan serangannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada sang Light Angel. Sebuah bola api keluar dari kepalan tangan sang Dark Angel, melesat langsung ke arah sang Light Angel yang gerakannya sudah mulai melambat dan tidak beraturan.

Serangan bola api sang Dark Angel tepat sasaran; mengenai punggung dan sayap sang Light Angel dan membakarnya, membuat sang Light Angel kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tubuh sang Light Angel sempat terseret sampai beberapa meter, hingga akhirnya ia membentur sebuah batu besar.

Sang Light Angel dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, menyandarkan punggung ke batu besar di belakangnya, dan menatap kedatangan sang Dark Angel. Dilihatnya sang Dark Angel baru saja menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah, sebuah senyuman mencela tersungging dengan sempurna di wajah Angel bersayap hitam itu.

"Bedebah!" sang Dark Angel melangkah perlahan ke arah korbannya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian sebuah bola api menyala di atas telapak tangannya. "Pergilah menyusul teman-temanmu ke alam baka!"

Sang Light Angel hanya menatap sang lawan dalam diam. Rasa putus asa sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mati, menyusul para Light Angel yang telah mendahuluinya karena menjadi korban peperangan.

Di saat sang Dark Angel mengangkat tangan kanannya lebih tinggi untuk melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemerincing di sekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian sang Dark Angel tidak bisa bergerak. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu dingin di kulit telah mengunci gerakannya; sehingga ia tidak mampu melanjutkan serangannya.

"A-apa ini?" geram sang Dark Angel sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat. "Keparat! Lepask-."

Sang Dark Angel tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rantai tak kasat mata yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke leher dan mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat; hingga ia tewas kehabisan nafas dalam hitungan detik. Tubuh tak bernyawa sang Dark Angel pun langsung jatuh tersungkur, menyisakan sang Light Angel yang menatap peristiwa di hadapannya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tolle?" terdengar suara seorang pria dari atas ketinggian, membuat sang Light Angel mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang Light Angel bernama Tolle Koenig langsung menghela nafas lega. Rupanya, ia telah diselamatkan oleh sang Pangeran Skyworld tepat pada waktunya. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan sangat kencang, nafasnya pun berpacu dengan cepat akibat rasa takutnya akan kematian. Apa yang baru saja ia rasakan dan alami benar-benar merupakan sebuah pengalaman yang tidak ingin ia rasakan lagi sepanjang hidupnya.

"Tolle?" sang Pangeran Light Angel - Kira Hibiki - sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Tolle sambil menatapnya khawatir. "Tolle, apa yang-."

"Kupikir tadi aku benar-benar akan mati…" potong Tolle. "Terima kasih, Kira…"

Kira tersenyum tipis, lalu ia meletakkan satu lututnya di tanah. "Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Tolle yang terluka. "Lukamu parah sekali."

Suara tawa yang terkesan lemah dan dipaksakan terdengar dari mulut Tolle. "Sudahlah," ucapnya. "Aku beruntung karena hanya terluka seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi Kira tersenyum. Dengan senyuman miris terukir pada wajahnya, ia menatap luka sayatan di tangan Tolle dan melambaikan telapak tangannya yang bebas di atas luka Light Angel bermata biru itu. Ia membalut luka Tolle dengan rantai es tak kasat mata miliknya, lalu perlahan-lahan luka itu mulai mengecil dan menghilang pada akhirnya.

"Berbaliklah!" ucap Kira setelah ia selesai menyembuhkan luka di tangan Tolle. "Akan kusembuhkan sayapmu."

Tolle mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia mematuhi prmintaan Kira. Setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia merasakan rantai es Kira langsung membalut kedua sayapnya yang patah dan terbakar. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan suatu sensasi yang luar biasa langsung menjalar dan merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya - sebuah sensasi dingin dan menyejukkan - yang seakan-akan mampu mengembalikan keadaan kedua sayapnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Terima kasih, Kira," ucap Tolle sambil berusaha berdiri setelah sayapnya pulih.

Kira membantu Tolle berdiri tegap, lalu menjawab, "Ya, bukan masalah," tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, membuatnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan bertanya, "Di mana yang lain?"

Tolle menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. Hal itu membuat Kira menatapnya bingung. "Mereka…" Tolle sempat memberi jeda. "Yang lain sudah tewas sebelum kau datang."

Kedua mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar seketika, sebuah sensasi yang terasa sangat menyakitkan pun langsung melanda hatinya. "A-apa? Tidak mungkin…"

"Mereka tewas saat kami diserang beberapa Dark Angel…" ujar Tolle.

Kira mengeratkan giginya. "Seandainya tadi aku datang lebih cepat."

Tolle menoleh pada Kira, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Kira, semua ini bukan salahmu," ucapnya. "Kita hidup di tengah peperangan, korban berjatuhan di mana-mana bukanlah hal yang tidak lazim."

"Meski begitu…" gumam Kira.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kau menyesalinya," ujar Tolle. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke Skyworld sekarang."

Kira mengangguk, lalu ia memapah bahu Tolle dan membantunya melangkah. Saat mereka berdua bermaksud untuk mengepakkan sayap mereka dan terbang, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara aneh di sekitar mereka.

"Hey? Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Tolle sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Kira ikut mengedarkan pandangannya hingga mata _amethyst_-nya menangkap sesuatu. Dilihatnya semak belukar di samping kirinya dengan seksama, memperhatikan sepasang mata _orange_ yang mengintip dari celah semak tersebut.

Kira tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa," sambil menatap Tolle.

Tolle membalas tatapan Kira dan mengangguk kecil. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Kira mengangguk, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke semak belukar di sampingnya. Seseorang yang sempat bertatapan langsung dengannya tadi nampaknya sudah pergi, Kira sudah tidak menemukan sosoknya lagi di balik semak itu.

"Ayo pergi?" ucap Kira yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Tolle.

Dengan itu, kedua Angel berambut cokelat itu mengepakkan sayap mereka; terbang dan melesat ke langit menuju Skyworld.

* * *

_**-By: Sakura Yuri-**_

* * *

**Skyworld**

"Tolle! Kira!" seorang wanita berambut cokelat terlihat sedang melesat terbang menghampiri Kira dan Tolle yang baru saja tiba di halaman depan istana Skyworld. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Hi, Miri…" sapa Tolle dengan nada yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. "Ceritanya panjang…"

Sang Light Angel yang dipanggil "Miri" mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu meraih kedua sisi wajah Tolle dengan tangan lembutnya. "Kau terluka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tolle kembali melepaskan tawa yang ia paksakan. "Jangan khawatir, Miri…" ucap Tolle sambil meraih kedua tangan Miri dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Kira sudah menyembuhkanku, yang tersisa hanya luka-luka ringan saja."

"Meski begitu," Kira yang berdiri di samping Tolle angkat suara. "Sebaiknya kau segera merawat luka-lukamu."

Tolle mengangguk, sedangkan Miri berkata, "Terima kasih, Kira. Aku akan merawat lukanya."

Kira mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapnya. "Aku pergi ke istana dulu, kuserahkan Tolle padamu, Miri."

Miri dan Tolle mengangguk, lalu keduanya berpisah dengan Kira yang terbang perlahan memasuki istana putih Skyworld. Ketika ia mulai memasuki lorong istana, hamper semua para Angel yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menghentikan kegiatan apa pun yang sedang mereka lakukan dan memberikan penghormatan pada sang Pangeran. Terkadang Kira membalas penghormatan tersebut dengan senyum dan anggukkan, namun ia lebih sering hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada para Angel tersebut.

"Kira!" terdengar suara dari lorong lain di samping Kira, membuat sang Light Angel berambut cokelat itu terhenti.

"Sai? Ada apa?" tanya Kira pada Angel berambut pirang yang memanggilnya.

"Kira, aku ingin mengembalikan ini," ucap Angel bernama Sai Argyle sambil menghampiri dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna cokelat tua pada Kira.

Kira menerima bungkusan itu, mengintip dan mengamati isinya untuk sesaat. "Apa sudah selesai?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, masih butuh waktu beberapa minggu lagi," jawabnya. "Tapi aku sudah menggandakannya. Karena itu, aku mengembalikannya padamu sekarang."

Kira mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Sai balas mengangguk, lalu ia berbalik dan melesat pergi. Kira sempat menatap kepergian Sai sejenak, lalu kembali menatap bungkusan kain di tangannya. Rasa sedih dan penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah serta sorot mata sang Pangeran Skyworld.

"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi…" gumam Kira sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Peperangan ini sudah terlalu banyak memakan korban."

* * *

_**-Cagalli & Stellar-**_

* * *

**Earth**

"Shinn? Shinn?" seorang Angel bersayap hitam terlihat sedang melayang perlahan di antara bebatuan besar sambil menoleh ke sana kemari. "Shinn, kau di mana?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang datang, membuat sang Dark angel berambut _magenta_ itu merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir. Sudah beberapa jam terakhir ia mencari keberadaan rekannya yang terpisah darinya saat sedang terjadi pertempuran. Namun sampai saat ini, wanita bermata biru keunguan itu belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan dari seorang Dark Angel bernama Shinn Asuka.

"Luna!" suara panggilan seorang pria membuat sang Dark Angel bernama lengkap Lunamaria Hawke terhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya seorang Dark Angel lain berambut pirang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah batu tidak jauh di samping kanannya.

"Rey?" Luna membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Rey yang sudah memanggilnya. "Sedang apa? Sudah menemukan Shinn?"

Dark Angel bernama Rey Za Burrel tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan jari telunjuknya. Luna yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Rey dan memandang ke arah yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Dilihatnya sebuah menara batu besar dan tinggi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, dihiasi tumpukan dari sejumlah mayat yang berserakan di pinggiran menara batu tersebut.

Kontan Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu ia melayang mendekati menara batu yang terbentuk secara alami tersebut sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Ia sempat mengamati belasan tubuh Light Angel tak bernyawa yang berhamburan di sekitar menara, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap puncak dari menara batu tersebut.

"Shinn, kau di sana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaring. "Ayo kita kembali!" tidak ada jawaban. "Hey, Shinn! Mentang-mentang diberi gelar _Ace Hunter_, kau jadi seenaknya begini!"

Sementara Luna masih sibuk dengan ocehannya di bawah sana, seorang Dark Angel berambut hitam terlihat sedang berbaring santai di puncak menara. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya begitu tenang, terlihat jelas jika saat ini pria itu sedang sangat menikmati suasana di sekitarnya.

"Shinn! Ayo turun!" suara nyaring Luna akhirnya berhasil menggelitik telinga pria itu. Dengan berat hati, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Ketika kedua kelopak matanya terangkat sepenuhnya, mata _ruby_ Angel berambut hitam itu langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan hamparan langit biru yang luas. Ia sempat berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar, lalu bangkit dan duduk.

Shinn mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, namun menyegarkan menerpa tubuh dan wajah Angel bermata _ruby_ itu. Hembusan angin tersebut terasa begitu menyejukkan - seolah mampu membawa pergi segala perasaan dan pemikiran buruk untuk sesaat - sehingga membuat Shinn mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

_'Ketenangan ini…'_

Sang dark Angel berpakaian serba hitam itu kembali membuka matanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langit dan menikmati hembusan angin di wajahnya.

_'Kedamaian ini…'_

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Claymore: Sebuah pedang dua tangan atau yang biasa disebut dengan "two handed sword" yang biasa dipakai oleh orang zaman dahulu untuk perang**_

* * *

_Terima kasih karena sudah membaca Chapter ini...  
Seperti sebelumnya, Sakura dan Yuri berharap para Reader menikmati Chapter ini dan bersedia meninggalkan review untuk kami..._

_____**-SakuraYuri-87-**_


End file.
